Por siempre y para siempreTuya
by Kate Laurant
Summary: Yo! antes BnKathy-chan, ahora soy el nombre que parece hay xD este es un One-shot dedicado a Dangerous Pink! Felicidades chicaa!/atravez del hombro de Sasuke la chica vio una figura masculina apuntar un arma -porque-dijo en estado de Shock -porque te amo-


Hello Hello mis lectoras aquí yo de nuevo con un One-shot muy especial dedicado a alguien especial w pero antes quiero aclarar algo, cambie de nombre el antiguo era BNKathy-chan, ahora es Tsubaki no Hana Kathy-chan.

Bien como ya aclare este One-shot tiene una súper dedicación! Y es para mi querida amiga, Micaela Cansino pero en este mundo la conocen como Dangerous Pink xD, hoy 24 de Agosto, ella se hace más anciana! Y pues que mejor forma de celebrarlo que dedicarle un One-shot no? Asique Mica-chan, disfrútalo nwn

Aclaraciones: AU, esto es un SasuSaku, y como sabrán, Naruto no me pertenece blablablá es de Kishimoto blablaa, pero la historia si es mía y nadie la tomara sin permiso¬¬, las historia en Narrada en 3ra persona

Diálogos: -Feliz cumpleaños Mica-chiiiaan!- Pensamientos: Aquí no hay! xD,

Bien sin más por ahora, por favor disfruten la Historia

Por siempre y Para siempre…Tuya

Amigo, es esa persona que aunque sabes que es diferente a ti, comparte su pensamientos y sentimientos contigo, es esa persona que sabes que siempre estará presente y te ayudara a encontrar el camino correcto, incluso si debe dar la vida por ello…

-Sasuke, llegaremos tarde- gritaba la joven

-Sakura la tocada es a las…9:00pm y por si lo olvidaste es mi grupo el que se presenta- dijo tranquilo

-¿Ya viste la hora?-pregunto

-Sí, son las…8:00pm- hablo como lo más obvio

Sakura se estaba impacientando, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Esa era la primera tocada que Sasuke y su grupo tenían ¡todos estaban nerviosos! Incluso ella y ni siquiera formaba parte de la banda pero como buena mejor amiga de Sasuke y Naruto, debía asistir.

-Sasuke por favor, vámonos además si llegas temprano, tendrán más tiempo para ensayar-alentó Sakura

-Pero si nos vamos, tendremos menos tiempo para nosotros-dijo seductor el menor Uchiha

Sakura estaba roja como tomate, ¡como podía pensar en algo así con tan pocos días saliendo! Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia Sakura quien estaba enserio muy nerviosa y no solo por el comentario de Sasuke sino también que desde que se levanto sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho que no la deba respirar

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto levantándose de su asiento

-Eh, oh si claro no te preocupes, solo se me fue el aire nada mas-dijo restándole importancia

-Segura-pregunto no muy convencido

-Si segura, ahora mueve tu pervertido trasero de ese sillón hacia el auto ¿quieres?-exclamo divertida

-Bien, ya que insistes-e hizo ademan de salir-Pero cuando lleguemos…no te salvas-susurro en su oído

Sakura tenía los ojos como plato-maldito pervertido-bufo unas cuantas maldiciones para luego salir en el "auto" de Sasuke, que más bien era una moto negra

-Casco-dijo Sasuke arrojándole el objeto

-Hehe, claro- contesto la joven

-¿Lista Sakura?-Pregunto Sasuke

-Siempre-dijo ella

Sakura se aferro al cuerpo de Sasuke y ambos salieron a su destino. Pasaron todo el centro de konoha hasta llegar al Bar donde se presentarían: Akatsuki, el dueño era muy amiga de su hermano Itachi asique arreglaron una cita con Pain y así lograron entrar.

-Bien, llegamos-exclamo Sasuke con un poco de emoción

-Estas emocionado verdad-dijo acusadoramente

-Talvez o talvez no-comento con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

Sakura lo observo por un momento y una avalancha de emociones la surco…

-Segura te sientes bien Sakura-pregunto preocupado

-Sí, ahora vamos a reunirnos con los chicos-exclamo empujándolo al negocio

Naruto estaba frente a una mesa esperando a que la pareja llegara, al verlos no pudo evitar un gritillo de alegría

-¡Sakura-chaan!-grito abrazando a su amiga y girándola por el aire

-¡Naruto-Bakka! Como haz estado? Como esta Hina-chan?-pregunto feliz la pelirosa

-Perfectamente y Hina-chan ya está muy gorda con el embarazo, Sakura-chan segura que es normal?-pregunto preocupado

-Sí, tú no te preocupes Naruto ya falta poco-explico la pelirosa

Sasuke no había comentado nada desde que llegaron, ahora le importaba saber dónde estaban los demás

-¿Ya llegaron los chicos?-pregunto el uchiha

-Oh si, hola Dobe ¿como estas? Muy bien y tu Teme? Perfectamente, porque estoy con mis amados amigos: Mi bella, encantadora y golpeadora Sakura y mi súper apuesto, modesto, inteligente y sociable Naruto-concluyo burlón para luego pasar al nerviosismo, puesto que sus dos amigos lo miraban asesinamente

-Asique-dijo Sakura con los ojos cerrados-Golpeadora eh?-finalizo tronando sus dedos y sonriéndole malévolamente a Naruto

-Dobe, hay cosas en esta vida que nunca te diré una de ellas es inteligente o apuesto-dijo masajeándose las sienes- pero una que siempre te diré es que eres el ser mas idiota que e conocido, solo porque eres mi mejor amigo no has salido por la ventana entendiste-exclamo con una sonrisa asesina

Naruto sudaba frio, enserio resultaría muy adolorido y lo sabía, ahora solo esperaba el golpe que lo dejaría con una gran chichón en su rubia cabeza

-Bakka/Dobe-dijeron al mismo tiempo que le encestaban un golpe a la cabeza del rubio

-Ya terminaron-exclamo el rubio con cascaditas en los ojos y sobándose la cabeza

-¿Quieres otro?-pregunto Sakura ante la horrorizada mirada de Naruto

-Eh? Yo, no no así estoy bien-rio nervioso el ojiazul

-Chicos-hablo Neji-Si ya terminaron con su festival de los golpes, entren ya-

-Bien ya vamos – le dijo Sasuke, Neji solo asintió y se retiro

-Suerte-le dijo Sakura a Sasuke

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-contesto confiado Sasuke

Tras bambalinas, Suigetsu y los demás esperaban a Sasuke y Naruto, cuando los vieron entrar, todos se reunieron

-Sasuke,amigo,viejo,compadre-decia Suigetsu con tono feliz-Espero que todo salga bien-dijo cambiando su tono a uno serio y apuntándolos a todos

-S-si,- contestaron

-Bien-dijo suigetsu-Ahora muevan sus holgazanes traseros hacia ese escenario-grito

Sakura por su parte estaba esperando a Suigetsu y Karin, pues iban a sentarse juntos, pasado un tiempo y Suigetsu y Karin bajaron para sentarse con Sakura. Un hombre de pelo Naranja y pircings por toda la cara subió al escenario y empezó a hablar, Sakura estaba distraída ella sabía que algo pasaría…algo malo pero no sabía que, intento ya no pensar más en ella puesto que el grupo estaba a punto de salir

-..y es un honor presentarle a Tamashi no Koori*-finalizo con muchos aplausos

Los chicos pasaron a escena, todos estaban en posiciones: Sasuke tenía el Micrófono, Naruto estaba con Micrófono y tenía su guitarra, Gaara Bajo, Neji Piano y Shikamaru Batería. Todo el escenario se apago, logrando que todo quedara en silencio, de pronto al fondo se escuchaba la suave tonada de Neji, fue breve para luego dar paso a los demás…

Omae ga tonari ni iru

Omae ga waratteiru

Omae ga ureshi soude

Ore mo waratta

Omae wa Mujaki data

Omae wa yasashikatta

Omae wa Tokidoki naki

Ore wa komatta

Sakura estaba fascinada con la voz de Sasuke, solo lo había escuchado cantar una vez y fue en su cumpleaños pero él era realmente asombroso, Sasuke por su parte observaba con detenimiento a Sakura, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella solo le sonrio de una forma muy tierna

Dare yori tsuyosa o motoneta ano koro

Ore no tatta hitotsu no yowasaga

Omae datta

Omae datta

Omae dattanda

Aitai yoru o koete

Toki o koete ima aitai

Omae ga hokori datta

Omae ga súbete datta kara

Omae ga tsuita uso

Ore ni wa totemo yuruse nakatta

Entonces Sakura lo recordó, esa era la canción de su cumpleaños, la que él había escrito especialmente para ella eso significa que la canción se la estaba dedicando a ella, volvió a mirar a Sasuke solo que esta vez con el asombro plantado en sus ojos, Sasuke solo asintió y siguió cantando

Ima yoake o mite ita

Aa oiru no kaori to asayake no hikari

Asufuarato ni terasareteta kage wa hitori

Ore no tatta hitotsu no tsuyosa ga…

Omae datta

Omae datta

Omae dattanda

Tashika ni omae ga ita

Omae g aita

Aitai

Aenai

Omae dattanda…

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los chicos agradecieron al público y se retiraron, Sakura esperaba tras bambalinas en cuanto los vio llegar abrazo a Sasuke y este la recibió gustoso, luego felicito a los demás, llego el dueño y el también los felicita y agradece, pasaron platicando un tiempo para después empacar todas sus cosas e ir a las celebración que Suigetsu había planeado, ahora solo quedaban la chica rosada y el azabache

-Sasuke, no tengo un buen presentimiento podemos irnos ya?- dijo la pelirosa

-Sakura , estas muy tensa relaja si-comento abrazándola

Por arriba del hombro de Sasuke, Sakura pudo apreciar una figura masculina que apuntaba un arma hacia Sasuke, estaba más que aterrada y no sabía qué hacer, el hombre se estaba debatiendo entre apretar o no el gatillo, entonces lo decidió…

-Lo siento…Sasuke-le decía la pelirosa a Sasuke que se encontraba en el piso mirando la escena en estado de shock

-Sakura, porque…?-dijo mirando la sangre que bajaba del abdomen de la ojijade

-Porque te amo-murmuro mientras le sonreía al pelinegro

El cuerpo de Sakura cayó al piso, estaba muy débil y todo se veía borroso. Sasuke corrió hasta el cuerpo inmóvil de Sakura, ella no podía morir, no lo podía dejar…

-Sakura, porfavor mirame-exigia

-Pensé que morirías-hablo la pelirosa mirándolo a los ojos –No podía dejar que eso…pasara-murmuro tosiendo sangre

-Aguanta porfavor-decia agitado el chico-¡Ayuda, porfavor alguien ayúdeme hay un herido!- gritaba histérico

-Sasuke-dijo tocando la mejilla del chico por donde resbalaban unas lagrimas-Esta era mi misión protegerte y …amarte-exclamo llorando

-¡No, no te vayas!, no puedes abandonarme…yo te amo Sakura, porfavor no me dejes…- abrazo mas a la pelirosa mientras sentía como la mano de esta caía

-No, no, no ¡NO!-gritaba mientras daba golpes al corazón de Sakura

-Eres la primera persona que amo…no me abandones…no seré nada sin ti…porfavor…porfavor…-decia entre sollozos

Sasuke había parado de dar golpes al pecho de la pelirosa, su amiga y primer amor se había ido, sentía un vacio inexplicable, ella era la única que conocía sus temores, ella fue su confidente, todas sus alegrías las vivió con ella y ahora la veía caer ante sus ojos solo porque lo amaba…Sasuke se acerco a sus labios y deposito un beso lleno de amor, calidez…eso sentimientos que solo ella le transmitía

-Sakura, siempre seré tuyo, no importa donde estés yo siempre estaré ahí-murmuro

De pronto Sasuke sintió una pequeña presión en su mano, ¡era Sakura, estaba viva! La chica abrió un poco los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Sasuke donde estaba plantada la sorpresa

-Sakura…!Estas viva!- hablo intensificando su llanto y abrazando a la chica

-Lo siento. No quería preocuparte de esta manera-murmuro al borde de las lágrimas

-¡Tonta! Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como esto-exclamo serio

-…Lo siento…- decía entre sollozos y llorando mas fuerte

Sasuke solo la observaba, sonrio la amaba demasiado y sabia que ella también lo amaba, la volvió a besar y esta vez Sakura correspondió, sintiendo esas mariposas en el estomago que solo le pasaban con Sasuke.

-Te amo/Te amo- dijeron al mismo tiempo..

Bien, creo que esta de mas decir que alguien escucho los gritos de Sasuke y llamo a una ambulancia xD, bueno chicas les agradezco a todas las que se toman el tiempo de leer estas modestas historias y también a todas las chicas que dejan review´s, enserio me hacen muy feliz…

Se despide…Tsubaki no Hana Kathy-chan

P.D. Mica-chaan anciana! Espero que te haya gustado nwn


End file.
